Pork Bun in Heaven
by weiss-raven
Summary: Goku is in a critical situation being unconscious after a bloody fight with Sanzo.His soul wanders off in heaven that could change the course of their future. Will he come back and continue their journey to the west?
1. Hot Spring

My first Saiyuki fic. Review is very much appreciated especially constructive criticisms. I admit I'm not really good in grammar but I tried. I'm not really sure of the Japanese translations. I just wanted to try and show the characteristics of the characters with their favorite Japanese words. I want to thank the websites that help me to understand some Japanese terms.

Chapter 1: Hot Spring

Summary: Goku is in a critical situation being unconscious after a bloody fight with Sanzo. Worse, his soul wanders off in heaven and mistakenly went to his friends' past that could change the course of their future. Will he come back and continue their journey to the west?

The four friends, while journeying to the west, decided to go to a town where hot springs are found everywhere, since there are no interactions with demons with the past months.

"Oi Sanzo,"

"Nanda-yo? (What do you want?)"

" Why don't we go to that town and relax, I heard that this town has hot spring everywhere." Hakkai suggested while driving Harukyu (the dragon that turn to a jeep).

" Sugoi!(Awesome!) Then we can eat." Goku's eyes sparkle while imagining different kinds of food.

"Damare! (Shut up!) " Sanzo ignored the two.

"Sanzo..Sanzo..." Pulling Sanzo's arm, like a child.

He hit Goku with a fan, "Yamero!"

"Oh, c'mon corrupt monk, you also need a rest. Look at your beautiful eyes there are eye bags underneath them." The horny water monster pointing at the eyes of the serious monk.

"Ok..ok.." Sanzo nod his head with his eyes shut.

Goku sit up and shake Hakai's shoulder.

"Hayai (Hurry)... Hakkai... Hayai."

The group went in the nearest inn with spa and hot spring. The four undressed and wrap themselves with towel and headed to the spring. Goku splashed in the water without hesitation.

"Itai! Hot...hot...hot" His face turned red from the hot temperature.

"Hahahaha.. Bakazaru." Gojyo pointing at Goku.

Sanzo quietly went in the water, followed by the two. Goku become bored just lying around.

"This is boring. I will become prune face if I'll stay longer. I'll go get something to eat." Goku went out the water and put on clothing.

"Goku... Don't go too far." Sanzo said.

"Hai!"

Goku left, leaving the three relaxing in the nice warm spring.

"Sanzo... You care for that Bakazaru (stupid monkey), but you're shy to show." Teased Gojyo.

"Hmpf... I'm out of cigarettes. " Sanzo changing the topic, decided to left.

"Yare yare desu ne (Oh dear)" Hakai scratching his face with his index finger with eyes closed.

Goku wanders off the inn finding some food to eat. In a table lies a very aromatic, buff, and hot pork buns. Goku drooled over the delicious aroma of the buns, making him starve even more. So he sneak under the table and grab a pork bun, unfortunately someone also grab the bun.

"Hey who's this?"

The owner of the buns grabbed Goku's hand. The owner was a little tomboy with an orange hair.

"Ririn!" Goku shouted.

"Son.. Goku?" Ririn surprised to see Goku. "What are you doing here?"

"Huh? I'm with Sanzo. You, why are you here? I thought Kougaiji don't like to let you out." Eating the pork buns he grabbed.

"Baldy Sanzo's here? Where is he?" Turning her head from left to right.

"He's with Gojyo and Hakkai resting in the hot spring. Are you alone?" He asked while chewing the pork bun.

"No I'm with Yaone. She's in the counter buying something to drink" Pointing at the girl with violet hair/ eyes. "I'm going to see Sanzo." Ririn immediately rush out the inn and headed to the spring, while Goku took another bite to the last pork bun and followed Ririn.

Yaone spotted the two kids running. "RIRIN!" She followed the two.

In the hot spring, Gojyo and Hakkai are still resting, when Ririn came followed by Goku and Yaone.

"BALDY SANZO!" Shouted the little tomboy.

Gojyo and Hakkai was startled. Thinking there's something wrong, they immediately stood up naked.

" Baldy Sanzo?"

"He left buying cigarettes."

When Yaone caught up, Ririn started running again. When she is about to follow, she was distracted by Gojyo and Hakkai standing up naked. The two instantly dive in the water upon seeing Yaone caught them naked. Her face turned bright red.

"Gomen nasia.." Bowing down very low, being embarrassed at the two.

"It's ok.. Don't worry." Hakkai replied smiling.

Yaone immediately rushed outside; her face is still red from the embarrassment.

"Baldy Sanzo" Ririn shouts.

"Sanzo!" Goku shouts.

"Baldy Sanzo"

"(sigh)... Sanzo..."

"Oh no, Yaone! I forgot…I left her. She'll be really angry." Ririn grabbed Goku's hand and take him with her.

"Hey.. Where are you taking me?"

"You'll be my hostage so baldy Sanzo wouldn't run away again while I'm finding Yaone."

"Huh?"

The two searched for Yaone and Genjo Sanzo but can't find either of the two. Ririn and Goku was exhausted and decided to wait for Sanzo in the room. Goku fell asleep while Ririn waited for Sanzo. A little bored she make fun of Goku while sleeping. Then she noticed Goku's golden headband, a little curious she tried to pull the headband from Goku's head. She pulled really hard until it finally came off and she landed on Goku. Goku woke up, and in an instant transorm in front of Ririn.

Goku's personality changed and became wild. He looked at Ririn with a sly grin, and positioned to attack her.

"Goku?" Ririn was shocked.

Goku jumped on her and tried to punch her, but she managed to grab his arms.

"YAONE!" Ririn shouted.

Yaone, Gojyo, and Hakkai heard Ririn's voice from Sanzo's room. The three immediately went to the room. There they found Ririn lying on the corner unconscious and beaten.

"Ririn!" Yaone shouts.

"Goku"

Gojyo tried to hold Goku down. But Goku's too strong for him

"Yaone, please find Sanzo." Hakkai ordered Yaone.

Gojyo and Hakkai tried to stop Goku, but like Ririn they are beaten. Yaone had found Sanzo and led him to the room. There they found Hakkai and Gojyo bleeding and injured lying unconsciously on the ground.

"Goku!" Sanzo called the out of control child.

Goku looked at Sanzo and smiled at him maliciously. Slowly letting go of Gojyo's hair, he stood up. All of a sudden he attack Sanzo with great speed that the monk didn't have time to react. Sanzo's sutra was thrown away from the impact, but his gun was still on his hand. Goku hit the monk with great force, almost making Sanzo unconscious. Sanzo tried to put back the headband, but he couldn't make the boy stay put to place the control device. When the boy got tired of beating Sanzo up, he found Yaone and quickly ran to her. Goku started beating her. Sanzo pointed the gun to Goku, since he can't get up because of broken bones. At first he hesitated shooting Goku, but then he realized that many would be hurt next after Goku finish Yaone. He shot the boy, but Goku won't stop. Sanzo shot another to Goku's hand, but that doesn't stop the raging boy from beating Yaone. Sanzo looked at Gojyo, Hakkai, Ririn and Yaone, all unconscious. Suddenly he remembered Komyo Sanzo, his master. Sanzo felt sudden rage in his heart, remembering the person he couldn't protect. He rained gunshots in Goku's body and also went out of control, he pulled the trigger over and over until suddenly Goku collapsed.

The manager of the inn went to the room hearing the gunshots and found six bodies lying on the ground, all bloody. He called for help and cured the six.

Hakkai was the first to wake up, Gojyo was next, followed by Yaone and Sanzo. Ririn was still unconscious, but already all right. Goku was in critical condition. Sanzo and the others have no choice but to wait for Goku to wake up.


	2. Who's to Blame?

Chapter 2: Who's to Blame?  
  
Recall: Goku was shot simultaneously by Sanzo. All was down until then.  
  
All were depressed after the incident, especially Sanzo, who is currently in his room where the commotion happened. Hakkai was watching Goku, who's lying unconscious on the bed with Yaone and Ririn sitting beside him. The little girl is blaming herself for the situation of Goku.  
  
"Bakazaru!" Gojyo whispered while holding back his tears. He didn't know what to do in this situation.  
  
Sanzo was silent while smoking inside his room, looking outside the window. Suddenly the door opened. It was Ririn. She went inside the room avoiding eye contact with Sanzo.  
  
"Gomen- nasai...... It's my fault why Goku is in severe condition." Ririn's voice is a little shaky and her eyes were already teary.  
  
Sanzo looked at the crying girl and looked back outside the window, emotionless. The girl cried even more, thinking Sanzo's angry with her. He stood up and approached Ririn and taps her shoulder.  
  
" Baka, it's not your fault." Sanzo went out the room without even looking at the girl. Ririn fall on her knees and wails.  
  
Sanzo lit a cigarette and went outside. Gojyo spotted him and clenched his fist, blaming Sanzo for what had happened to Goku. He grabbed Sanzo's neck and pushed him towards the wall and raised his right fist about to punch him. No expression could be read on the monk's face as he dropped the cigarette from his mouth. He was getting on Gojyo's last nerve but it seemed that the monk didn't care. Gojyo can't hold back his anger and punched the wall behind the monk, missing Sanzo's face.  
  
"Baka-ja nai! How can you even stay calm in the time like this? Isn't it your fault why Goku's in this situation? You're the one you shot him without thinking of another option!" Gojyo yelled at him.  
  
"Hmpf......" Sanzo quickly avoided Gojyo's angry stare.  
  
Hakkai, upon hearing the commotion, immediately went downstairs. He saw Gojyo acting like a deranged man attacking the monk "Yare yare desu ne". He grabbed Gojyo's wrist that holds Sanzo's neck and asked Goyjo to released Sanzo. Gojyo calmed down and released the monk. Sanzo rubbed his neck and avoided eye contact with the two. He went outside and no one knows where he is going.  
  
"Gojyo, please don't blame Sanzo we all know he's the one who is mostly hurt in this situation, maybe he is also blaming himself, but he always hide what he feels inside." Hakkai tapping Gojyo's shoulder trying to stop Gojyo from being angry with Sanzo.  
  
"I know that, but I can't stop blaming him for what had happened. He's the last person I expect to do that to Goku."  
  
The two was downstairs talking while Yaone and Ririn stayed with Goku. Ririn was still crying and Yaone tried cheering her up.  
  
"I'm sure Baldie Sanzo's angry with me...snif....snif..... I never wanted to do this to Goku. I just wanted to beat them in a battle but not like this." Ririn was weeping and looking at Goku.  
  
"Ririn-sama please don't blame yourself. And.... We can't stay here much longer, I'm sure master Kougaji is worried about us already." Yaone explained their situation to Ririn.  
  
"Wakatta (I understand), but can we stay here until tomorrow?"  
  
"Hai, but only until tomorrow."  
  
Hakkai went upstairs to check on Goku. He found Yaone and Ririn watching the boy.  
  
"Hakkai-sama." Yaone whispered his name.  
  
"Excuse me Yaone, I'll go downstairs to look for food, I'm already starving." Ririn wiped off her tears.  
  
"Do you want me to come with you." Yaone stood up on her sit and was ready to leave the room.  
  
"No, I can eat by myself. Just watch Goku." Ririn immediately left the two adults with Goku.  
  
"Ririn-sama!" Yaone wanted to follow the little girl.  
  
"Don't worry Yaone, Gojyo is downstairs he'll watch Ririn." Hakkai sat beside Yaone. "Yaone, thank you for watching Goku." Hakkai smiled at the violet-haired girl and she blushed upon remembering the incident in the hot spring.  
  
"I'm sorry for what had happened, but Ririn-sama and I must go back tomorrow." Looking down still blushing.  
  
"Wakatta." Hakkai looked at the sleeping boy.  
  
"I'm sorry for what happened earlier in the hot spring. I didn't mean to caught you and Gojyo bathing."  
  
"Don't worry about that. I'm sure Gojyo doesn't mind a girl staring at him naked." Hakkai laughing at his answer.  
  
"And you?" Looking at her hands closed on top of her knees.  
  
"Huh? Well the truth is I'm stunned when I saw you run inside." Hakkai scratches his face with his index finger and still smiling.  
  
Sanzo sat beside a calm stream and stared at the big dark sky. There are no stars that night, which surrounded the dim moon.  
  
" It's going to rain tonight." Sanzo whispered to himself.  
  
In the inn, Gojyo accompanied Ririn while she's eating. He was still silent looking at the little girl. Ririn reminded him of Goku eating voraciously. The girl noticed Gojyo's staring at her.  
  
"What's the matter? Is there a smudge on my face?"  
  
"Baka... How can you eat so fast without being choked?"  
  
"I don't know" Ririn looked at the window behind Gojyo ." Hey look, it's already raining." 


	3. Heaven

Sorry to disappoint some of you fellow readers/authors, but as I have said I really lack information in the TV series. I know that Goku had a fight with Ririn's brother, but what I don't know is if Kougaiji have told or Ririn already knows about the fight or I'm just a dumbass for not knowing that fact. Yes, chapter 2 can be out of track. I just included it to let you know what happened to the others after Goku collapsed. Thanks again for the reviews. Can't really say if this chapter would make up for the last one.  
  
Note: Maybe some of the part of the story may contradict to some of your beliefs about souls, heaven, etc... and those of you who would be wondering where I get the idea of something that doesn't exist in the TV series please understand it's just my idea.  
  
Chapter 3: Heaven  
  
Goku is still unconscious. His friends doesn't know what he was experiencing while he's asleep, worse even, he himself don't know what had happened to him.  
  
Goku found himself in front of a big open gate. There was a garden full of cherry blossoms on the other side. He didn't know where he is and what he was doing there. So he decided to search for Sanzo and the others.  
  
"SANZO!....HAKKAI!.....GOJYO!.... SANZO!....." He was shouting at the top of his lungs, but no one answered him. Then all of a sudden an old man appeared in front of him.  
  
"Who are you? Where am I?" Goku innocently pointed at the old man.  
  
"I'm Jiroushin. My master wants to see you in her office. Kindly follow me." Jiroushin turned sharply and head on. Goku quickly follow and went beside the old man.  
  
"Hey mister, where am I anyway?" Goku looked at Jiroushin with eyes wide open.  
  
"You're in heaven." Answered back Jiroushin without even looking at Goku.  
  
"Heaven?" Goku silently whispered to himself.  
  
Goku looked around the beautiful and peaceful place while following Jiroushin. People there seemed full of pride especially when they are walking head high. They didn't even notice or even bother to look at him they just look straight ahead and quietly walked.  
  
"Here we are." Jiroushin lead him inside. They went inside and pass through office. Straight-ahead was a pond or pool full of water lilies. A lady on a white dress was siting alone and watching the water. The woman slowly turned her head to see who's coming.  
  
"You're late... Son Goku." The lady smiled and stood up and went in front of Goku.  
  
"Nani (what?)?" Goku was confused at what the lady's talking about.  
  
"Maybe you don't remember me, I'm Kanzeon Bosatsu- Goddess of Mercy."  
  
" Excuse, can you tell me why I'm here?" Goku looked up the tall lady.  
  
"Well, don't worry you'll be back soon with Sanzo and the others. I'll just let you stay here for a while, to teach that baka nephew of mine. While you're staying here, feel free to do whatever you want to do " Kanzeon turned her back and went back to her seat. "JIROUSHIN...Take care of Goku while he's still here and watch him carefully."  
  
Goku started roaming around the office while Jiroushin was always behind him. Goku was a little annoyed being followed by an old man all the time. So he decided to trick Jiroushin to leave him alone.  
  
Goku turned his head and shouted. "HEY MISTER! I think I heard the Goddess of mercy calling you."  
  
"I'm too old for old tricks. I wouldn't fall for that." Jiroushin felt proud for his wits.  
  
Immediately Goku started running fast." Yeah mister your too old .....be- da! (gesture of contempt.)"  
  
"Kuso!( S#!+) come back here." The old man ran after Goku, but can't cope up.  
  
Goku went inside a dark room.  
  
"Yatta! (I did it), That old man started to bug me." Goku looked at the place and saw a person sited quietly in a chair. Goku slowly approached the person and was surprised to see it's a boy.  
  
The boy seemed lifeless and had a sad expression.  
  
"Goku!" A familiar voice suddenly heard at his back.  
  
"Yabai.(Uh-oh)" Goku turn his head slowly afraid to see who caught him.  
  
It was Kanzeon; she bent over slightly and whispered something to Goku. "Goku, do you remember him?"  
  
Goku stared at the young man seated. "Masaka(It can't be)........ You have a son?"  
  
"Baka!" She hit Goku's head. " He's not my son!" She crossed her arms and can't believe what she has heard. "He is Nataku, the killing puppet of the gods."  
  
"Uso!(lie)... how can the gods do that to him?"  
  
"Well there are things you don't know. Kuru!(Come) let's leave this room."  
  
Goku feels sorry for Nataku being so lifeless. Kanzeon led him to his room to rest.  
  
"This would be you room, until you come back." Kanzeon left Goku seated at the corner of the bed. Goku remembered the boy's face, he felt very sad for him, being lonely. In Kanzeon's office, She and Jiroushin were having a conversation about Goku.  
  
"I expected this would happen. You can't watch Goku all day; he will just escape from you again. Maybe we should leave him alone."  
  
"But what if he cause trouble?" Jiroushin defended.  
  
"Shikata ga nai ( No way to avoid it) He'll just cause trouble even though you watch him carefully."  
  
"But..."  
  
"Don't worry, He just need to learn things by himself, we'll help him out if he needs our help."  
  
It was already midnight. Goku suddenly had a dream about the boy, Nataku. Nataku was laughing with him and they are having fun. Suddenly the dream changed He saw Nataku walking down the aisle with the other soldiers.  
  
"Nataku!......Nataku!.......Nataku!" He called trying to get the attention of the boy. Luckily Nataku looked at him and smiled, but a god behind Nataku tapped him on his shoulder, so he tend to ignore Goku.  
  
"Nataku...." Goku whispered sadly.  
  
Goku woke up from his dream. "Masaka, maybe I'm just hungry. I haven't eaten since I got here."  
  
Goku wandered around the place to find the kitchen, if they have one. It was taking a long time to look for the kitchen so he decided to go to the garden to find fruits to eat. Goku got farther and farther away from the place he was once been. Fortunately he found a tree with fruits in it. The fruits are a little weird in shape, but as long as he knows it's edible he would eat it. He grabbed as many fruits as he can in order to overcome his hunger. He was full after he ate almost all the fruits of the tree. When he was about to go back, he found a huge place full of mirrors. He looked in one of the mirror and saw a reflection of someone he didn't know. It was like seeing a movie. Goku looked and looked at every mirror. He was quite entertained in every mirror he looked at. Then suddenly in one of the mirrors he found someone familiar. Goku looked at the mirror closely, He saw a young boy picking up red flowers in a meadow.  
  
In the palace, Jiroushin checked on Goku if he is asleep, but when he entered the room Goku wasn't there. He hurriedly went to Kanzeon's room, but she wasn't in her room either. So he went to look for her in the pool full of water lilies. Kanzeon was sitting there motionless.  
  
"What is it Jiroushin? Why are you in a hurry?" Kanzeon said trying to tease his servant.  
  
"Goku is not in his room!" Jiroushin said panting.  
  
"I know"  
  
"Nani?"  
  
"I know where he is now. He is in the place where we put peoples past."  
  
"But what if he went inside one of them? And ruin other peoples lives, this would be a disaster" Jiroushin was cramming and don't know what to say anymore while Kanzeon was still sitting, like she doesn't care whatever happens.  
  
"Baka Jiroushin, You're so nervous. He wouldn't be interested in other peoples' past, so don't worry."  
  
"What about his companions?"  
  
"We'll that's what I'm waiting for...........This would be entertaining." Kanzeon said smiling. 


	4. Crimson flower

Recall: Goku was hungry and decided to find something to eat, until he end up in a bizarre place.

Chapter 4: Crimson flower

Out of curiosity Goku touched the mirror making a ripple like effect and felt a cold breeze pass through his hand.

"Sugoi…" Amazed, he entered to the other side of the mirror. His golden eyes widen realizing that all are real. He approached the red hair boy and taps him on the shoulder.

"Oi.."

The boy was startled and the flowers he picked scattered everywhere.

"Gomen nasai!" Goku kneeled as he picked the red flowers and hand them to the boy.

"It's alright…" The young boy looked and smiled at him cheerfully.

Goku immediately stood up and pointed at the boy.

"Horny water monster!"

"Wakaranai" The boy scratched his head looking at Goku. "I don't know what your talking about mister, but hope it's not me your referring to." The boy's crimson eyes gleamed as the rays of the sun shone upon him. "Uh-oh…Sorry mister but I must head back home." The boy ran towards a small house not very far from the field.

"Chotto matte!" Goku shouted. "What's your name?"

The boy turned and shouted back "Gojyo….Sha Gojyo!" Then waves goodbye.

"Masaka! Where am I?" He said to himself while catching up with the boy.

Gojyo, while looking at the flowers entered the house.

"I hope mother would be happy to see this." He smiled faintly at the reddish flowers he picked.

Goku was watching him from the window outside, when suddenly a youkai woman entered the house. Gojyo hurried towards her and smiled, offering her the flowers.

"Mother… here I picked all of these for you. Aren't they beautiful?"

Upon seeing the flowers, the woman suddenly wailed, and sliced through them reaching Gojyo's face. She practically went mad while Gojyo was petrified at the corner of the house looking at his stepmother crying.

"Red…like blood….taboo!" Her eyes were filled with tears while she approached the child. She raised her hands showing her sharp claws attempting to slash Gojyo.

Without hesitation Goku jumped from the outside and made his way to grab Gojyo and quickly exits the house. Within his hands lies a terrified child while he ran towards the field where he first spotted him.

**Meanwhile at the inn…**

Everyone is asleep until…

Gojyo woke up and rubbed his head. "What a weird nightmare…." He saw Ririn sleeping peacefully with her head on top of a half eaten pork bun and another in her hand. He grinned and reaches out for the bun.

"Bakazaru…" He then took a bite from it. "Not bad for a monkey's food."

"Who are you calling monkey…" Ririn unconsciously replied.

Gojyo almost laughed upon hearing the girl and tried not to wake the others. A sudden change of mood made him look at the window with a serious face. "It's still raining sigh."

**………**

Goku gently put the boy down and gently rubbed the boy's bloody face with a piece of his shirt.

"Mother seems upset today…" Young Gojyo's red hair covered his face. Having a gloomy appearance. "Maybe she doesn't like red…like the flowers, my hair or my eyes… maybe she doesn't even like me because there are too many red in me.smiles It seems funny when I think of it." His tears were mixed with his blood as they rolled down his cheeks.

Goku just kept silent listening feeling sorry for Gojyo.

"You know mister…the other kids call me a taboo. They say I bring bad luck so they ran away from me and sometimes they even hurt me, but I don't blame them…"

"Well Gojyo believe in me when I say, you'll end up just fine. Well not that fine coz you'll be a horny water monster who woo girls and wind up with some odd friends like a monk who by the way hits you with a fan when you did something wrong and also a gentle guy with a pet dragon that turns into a jeep and lets not forget the cute boy who you always call monkey."

"Huh- Mister I don't understand the things you just said."

"Hehehe… you'll find it out someday." Scratching his head while smiling with his cheerful eyes shut.

"By the way…. What's your name mister?"

"Me? Just call me… Bakazaru laughs"

"That's an odd name. Don't you want to change it to something nice?"

"Trust me, It doesn't matter.()"

It's been a while since I last uploaded a chapter. Hope you like it. Comments and reviews are much appreciated.


End file.
